Not him
by simi838
Summary: He still watches from the bleachers, so much has changed yet to someone who doesn't know the full story, it all looks the same ButchXBubbles yeah first ppg story
1. Chapter 1

OKAY DUN DUN DA DADAD DUUUUUNNNNNNN DUN DUN DAD ADAD DAUUUUNNNNNNNNN

My first PPG story.

Not original pairings but I love the thought of Butch and Bubbles together so sorry. But I really hope you like it I'm going to try my hardest to make its awesome so yeah shhhhhhhhh its about to start.. annnd GO!

...

'I just was live. My life. Da dad a dada' I sang as I walked through the empty hallways of school to the football field. 'dooo da dooo mmmmhmmmmm'

I turned the corner and saw a bunch of guys at the end of it, blocking the way out. I halted for a second thinking of alternate routes I could take to get to where I needed to be. But it was too late they had spotted me.

I continued walking down the Hallway with my brave face on, looking at everything else but them. I was about 5 metres away before they all noticed me there

"Hey blondie, wanna take a walk on the wild side?" said one of them getting up close to me

"ew" I said as I pushed him away back into his crowd of friends

"oooooooooo" they all said as I pushed the door and left them before they could make remarks about my butt or legs or something. I think my brave face worked. MENTAL HIGH FIVE. What?

I ran the rest of the way to the felid and dumped my bag on the bleachers somewhere to find the entire cheerleading squad already there and waiting for me.

"Bubbles where have you been?" Asked Princess, the head cheerleader

"A bunch of guys held me up" I said innocently, Princess was a really good friend of mine, I hope she understands

"Strike one, Utonium" she threatened. Okay maybe we weren't really good friends...

"Everyone pyramids now!" she yelled to the squad.

By the end of cheerleading practise everyone was usually exhausted, Princess likes to make us work, and I mean really work. My skin was shinning in the suns beams from the sweat. I had to go retrieve my bag from where I dropped it.

When I went searching for it and those boys from before were sitting at the top of the bleachers smoking. Ugh there the drop-kick students, all they do its joke around and smoke. But one of them –the leader- is every girl in schools guilty pleasure, and that boys name is Butch Jojo.

Butch was a sight to see, His jet black her made his Emerald green eyes glow. Not to mention his body! Ripped arm and chiselled abs unf.

But no girl in their right mind would ever go for him. Even though he was up there with the hottest boys he is just forbidden fruit. There was like this unwritten rule made by Princess that you can't go with him, you will be seen as a joke or something. So no cheerleaders or popular kids even looked his way.

I picked up my bag and took a swig from my water bottle. I turned around the drop it back in my bag so I could leave when a cigarette was thrown at me; I dodged it just in time and looked up at all the boys laughing.

"Hey!" I yelled up at them, they just continued laughing. UGH there so rude.

I felt angry today, which was unusual for me, but I did. I decided to put this mood to use. I stomped up the stairs of the bleachers to the boys, with butch sitting in the middle lighting up another cigarette.

"What's up baby?" he asked smoothly before blowing a puff of smoke into my face

I waved my hand to blow the smoke away "You are so rude!" I yelled at him the group 'ooooed' again

"So I've been told" he said with an annoying smirk on his face. So arrogant!

"Don't throw your stuff at me or I'll-"I said getting a little too angry and starting to feel like I'm going to cry, but I held it back as much as a could

"You will what?" Butch said with one quick motion stood up and now was looming over me, I gulped back any mean thing I would've said and took a step back.

Butch grabbed my wrists firmly so I couldn't stand any further back "Get out of here" he whispered, my eyes were wide I was actually scared they he could hurt me. I forcefully pull my arms out of his grip and retreat down the stairs with a tear running down my cheek.

The boys laughed at me again and I looked back with my eyes full of tears at Butch who was now back to his sitting position staring at me.

"Awww the baby is crying, boohoo" One of the other boys said

With that a reached for my bag and ran out of the school and far down the street where I know they won't catch up to me again and laugh at me more.

I usually feel really strong around men. But this time Butch made me feel so incredibly week and I just let more tears trickle down my cheek and ran the rest of the way home.

...

End of chapter 1,,, hope you like it

I will update soon, unless you guys really hate it but like haters going to hate..

REVIEW pluz kthanks bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay chapter two here we go..

Thanks for the reviews btw

...

I woke up this morning feeling worse than I did yesterday after those boys laughed at me. I mean I was crying! Wouldn't the gentlemen thing to do is like offer me a tissue or something? Gosh, they just have no considerations to anyone else's feelings.

It's probably because of all there smoking. My Dad used to tell me that people who smoke will form holes in their chest, of course at that time I thought he meant actual holes. Not just cancer in your lungs.

Anyway, this morning I woke up feeling worse than I did yesterday. Not just because I stayed up all night trying to learn this new cheerleading routine so I won't get kicked off the squad. Not just because Buttercup hit me for expressing my love for octopuses.

But because Butches stupid face and his stupid actions haven't left my mind since the moment he did them. They just keep playing over and over in my head. I don't even know why

Maybe it's because of how scared and weak I felt, or maybe it was because deep down inside of me I liked Butch taking notice of me, I liked how his skin burned when it touched mine.

Right now I'll just say the scared and pathetic one. I mean what was I thinking? Butch is a smoking loser who has no future. Yeah. And I don't want anything to do with him.

Nothing at all.

Nothing.

Okay?

Ugh, I was lying on the couch at 5:30am, yes before when I said all night I meant all night. At that moment I passed out on the couch utterly exhausted.

I woke up later, groaning from the light streaming through the window. Sometimes I wish that I had the power to pause time so I could sleep in every day, or take longer to get ready. Unfortunately for me, there is no such thing as time stoppers.

Speaking of time, what was it?

I glanced around the room at the clock on the wall. 8:33, oh okay.

8:33! OH MY GOD IM SO LATE! School starts at 8:40. I literally sprang from the couch and sprinted up stairs. Brushes teeth, no time to put on makeup, ill just do it at school. I threw on the first clothes I could find. I grasped my school bag and ran out the front door, not even bothering to check if it locked.

By the time I got to sprinting down the street it was 8:45. Oh no I'm late already, and I had a perfect attendance and everything. The school wasn't too far away, about a 5minute walk, and a 2minute sprint.

A Big black car drove past and honked its horn. The sudden noise made me jump, I turned to see who honked at me but they drove off before I could see their face.

I got to school by 8:50; the halls were deserted because everyone was in class. I continued sprinting down the hall to the rolls office to get a late note. I burst through the office and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I said to them, pulling my bag back onto my shoulder

"Watch were your going next time alright?" said the man angrily, only it wasn't just a man. It was Butch.

I gulped back with nothing to say. The scene from yesterday repeated in my mind again only fast pace, and loud.

"Well are you going to get your note?" He said glaring down at me. I said nothing again and just turned away to get my late note so I could get to class.

Of course Butch would be late. He always is. In the morning classes I have with him he always strolls in like he's early and all the teacher does is grunt then get back to learning. There was no justice system at this school.

But just because of today I am making a mental note not to be late again, so I don't get stuck in the same situation.

Today went pretty slow, the same as any other day. Class, class, lunch, class, class, cheer practise.

But it all changed, Princess had a little surprise for me

"Bubbles what are you doing tonight?" Princess asked

"Oh you know, just practising the new routines" I said smiling, but all I really wanted to do was sleep forever.

"Well change of plans" she said cheerfully, which was weird for her "I did you a huge favour"

"What do yo-" I started

"You see that football player just there?" she interrupted pointing to a guy, he noticed us looking at him and gave me a smile and a wave

"yes" I giggled

"You, Bubbles Utonium have a dinner date, with Chase" she said looking at me for a reaction

"Oh wow" I said putting on my best fake smile. I mean it's not like Chase wasn't totally dreamy or anything, I just didn't feel like going on a date. I have too much stuff to do to have to time to go on a dinner date.

"Thanks Princess, you really didn't have to" I said

"I know, I'm just a nice person. That's all" She said vainly

Great. Now I have to get home in time to shower and look socially acceptable for a date with a footballer.

When practise was finished I got my bag and headed to the front of the school. I took a quick glance at the bleachers, where the boys harassed me yesterday and there they were. They didn't notice me luckily. Or maybe not so lucky, I took a more careful look and saw Butch staring right at me, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. I looked away quickly and left the school.

I am sitting at the table now, waiting. Waiting for this guy Chase. Who still hasn't shown up yet. It has been 30minutes since I got here and he hasn't bothered to text or call or anything. I'd probably feel more embarrassed if I still felt a part of this world. I really couldn't be any more tired right now.

So I was stood up by a guy who I'd never actually met. This was such a waste of time. I collected my belongings and left the restaurant. It was dark now and I walked here.

Brave face bubbles. Brave face. I had to walk home in this darkness. Like sure there were street lights and a glow from people's houses but still. I pulled myself together and started walking down the street back to my home in a sort of trance, all because of this lack of sleep.

When on the other side of the street there was a gang of drunken men stumbling around and laughing. Suddenly I was wide awake. I looked down to avoid eye contact but one of the men said

"heeyyyy, there a pretty slut over therreee"

"your right Bruce, lets go show that slut a good time"

I was frozen to the spot. I watched as the group of men circled around me, leaving no gaps for me to escape.

"What are you doing?" I said sternly. God I hope they can't see how terrified I am. I'm used to teenage boys being pervs and floating around me, but these were no boys. They were fully grown men, stood like an army around me. How I wished right now I could be at home right now. I thought hard about teleporting home, but even when I squeezed my eyes shut I was still stuck with these men looming over me.

"Please don't hurt me" I begged, they just laughed

"Roy, its your birthday why don't you go first?" said one man to the other.

"Don't mind if I do" said Roy as he approached me. Quick Bubbles what did you learn in flighting class? Oh yeah thumbs out and don't just punch the person, punch through them. I balled up my fist and took a swing at Roys face.

It did nothing; he didn't even respond he kept slowly reaching out to me.

"HELP" I screamed, finding my voice. I shut my eyes, hoping that someone would come and save me, anyone.

Then out of nowhere there was a dark shadow, running towards us. I could see him just behind Roy's broad shoulders. Is this my savour?

He came and smashed Roy in the back of the head, making Roy fall forward. I quickly stepped out of the way to avoid him. I watched as the mysterious shadow punched and kicked and beat all of the men who threatened me.

I didn't think about running home. Perhaps I was born with curiosity and needed to know who this man saving my life is.

The men ran away, Roy still knocked out on the floor.

The shadow turned. I could tell that he was puffing. The shadow man looked kind of dangerous as well. Maybe I should've run home.

"Bubbles" Said the man. Did he just say my name? How did he know my name?

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked. Wait that almost sounded like...

"Bubbles" He said louder and more irritated. He walked out of the dark and into the gleam of the street light.

Butch.

There he was. Butch was my savour. All these emotions going through me I felt bipolar. What? Why would he save me?

Butch walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked sounding a little worried. What is happening? Why can't I speak? Or breathe?

That's when I fell. I passed out into Butches chest. I remember feeling him catching me but the rest is blank.

...

So yeah, there we go.

Whats going to happen next guys? THE TENSION!

Please review. I'm lonely


	3. Chapter 3

Okay next Chapter up! Thanks sah much for the reviews they keep me warm at night J

Alrighty here we goo

...

I woke up this morning in a panic. I looked around me to check were I was.

I was in bed, my own bed. But how had I gotten from Butch to here?

The entire night was blank, the last thing I remember is butches Green eyes. I needed to know what happened. I'm going to ask Butch today.

I looked at my alarm clock it was 7:00am. For the first time in the past month I woke up on time, and despite my lack of sleep and panic I felt really rested.

I pushed the blankets of me and stepped out of bed realising what I'm wearing. I was in an old baggy shirt that went to the middle of my thigh, and that was it.

Did I change myself? Or did Butch do it for me? At this moment I was super eager on getting to school as soon as possible.

I quickly got dressed, put on makeup and had breakfast. Blossom, Buttercup and the Professor where all sitting at the table eating there food.

"Morning" I said trying to sound calm.

"You're up early" Said the Professor

I smiled at him, scared to say anything else. I knew I wouldn't but just in case. It seemed like they didn't know a thing.

I got myself some toast-Which I burnt- and said goodbye to everyone. I was the only one still in school. Blossom excelled at school and finished last year. While Buttercup finished up the year then dropped out to get a kick start on her Olympic dream, she wanted a gold medal in Sprints so bad that the professor approved only if she did home schooling and if she was truly committed on being an athlete.

I walked out the front door, it was a chilly day. I pulled my jacket tight around me and headed to school. I was determined to find Butch and get my answers before the first bell.

I ran into school and went to dump my bag in my locker. As I turned the corner I saw Butch and his gang. Pathetically, I hid behind the wall I just walked past so he wouldn't see me.

Why was I scared? I don't think he did anything wrong to me. He saved me. So why was I ducking behind this wall terrified of him seeing me? I went the long way to get to my locker.

By the time Lunch had come I had pep talked me all day. Ask him! Ask him! ASK HIM! I knew that not asking him would be worse. The questions would eat me up on the inside.

I sat at the lunch table staring at him. Thinking any moment my body will react and I will stand up and casually stroll over as if nothing was up. That moment never came. I sat there all lunch not eating a single thing.

When the bell went to signify the end of lunch, I stood up. This was my moment. I took a step away from the table and followed after butch and his friends ignoring Princess and them calling me to walk with them. I am a woman on a mission.

"Butch" I said maybe a little to quietly as we walked down the hall

"Butch" I said a little louder in hopes that only he will hear me, he didn't.  
"Butch" I said louder and taped his shoulder. It was as though his whole group felt my little tap and they all turned simultaneously.

"Uh" I said wide eyed. I was pretty tall for my age but I have never felt smaller in my life.

"What do you want?" asked one of the Boys, I think his name was Aaron or Kyle or something

"Um" I squeaked "I want to talk to Butch"

"Then talk" Said Aaron or Kyle

After the whole day on planning to talk to him, I didn't know what I was going to say. God I'm so stupid.

Butch was looking at me expecting me to say something

"Well" He said angrily, Butch wasn't very patient

"What happened?" I asked quickly, "What happened last night?"

Butches friends laughed and made smutty remarks

"Yeah butch what happened last night? Only lasted for 20seconds huh?" One said and they all laughed, All except for Butch. He looked really angry

"What the fuck are you talking about" He asked stepping closer and I stepped back

"You saved me" I said completely shocked. All day I never thought he wouldn't know what I'm talking about

All His friends were still in hysterics

"Bubbles Shut up" He said "You are a little bimbo that doesn't know what you're talking about"

"But" I tried, what did he mean? There were so many more questions now, why did I even ask in the first place. Being eaten alive by my own questions was better than this humiliation

"Stop" He interrupted "Why don't you go off to your shitty little cheerleading friends and wave pom poms everywhere making everyone's day worse"

"Butch" I said shocked, Was it someone else who saved me? I was tearing up again. Always seem to happen in front of Butch

"Go away" He said clearly turning towards his bellowing friends and retreating down the hall leaving me balled up in tears.

I ran to the bathroom and cried my eyes out. Why didn't he confess? I knew it was him. It was defiantly Butch. I stayed in the bathroom till the end of school not caring about the classes I missed.

I walked down the Hallways texting Princes 'Hey P, I can't make it to practise today, I feel really really sick... I'll make it up to you bbz promise'

I walked out into the still cold air and just wanted to get home to have this horrible day over. When the most unsuspecting thing happened.

Someone bumped into my shoulder; I looked up to see Butch walking next to me. I stopped walking completely confused.

"What do you want?" I asked a little scared expecting him to torment me again.

"I want to collect my reward" He said

"What reward?" I asked as I started walking again and he continued following me

"The reward I get for saving your pathetic ass" He said, I stopped walking again

"What?" I asked dumbfounded

"So I wasn't completely honest at lunch" He said looking guilty. What is happening?

I sighed angrily "You were lying at lunch?!" I yelled "You made me look like a total idiot"

"Yeah, well my friends thought we had sex, did you want the title 'Butches Slam piece' on your back for the rest of your high school career?" He said defensively

"Where are your friends now?" I asked. I don't want that title

"There home" He laughed. I couldn't help thinking that he had a pretty good laugh

"Well for making me cry you get no reward" I said crossing my arms

"Shit you cried" he said "God your such a baby"

I scoffed again and started walking away faster. So rude.

"Hey wait" He said grabbing the crook of my arm, stoping me from walking away "how bout I take you to get a coffee or something?"

"Coffee?" I asked turning towards him

"Yeah" he laughed "OR hot chocolate or warm milk or water, anything"

I nodded as we walked the other direction towards the Coffee shop. I know that I'm not meant to hang out with Butch but I still had questions that needed to be answered.

We walked in silence until we got to the Shop

"What do you want?" He asked, I told him my order and took a seat outside waiting for him to come back.

I checked my phone. 2 messages

'Bubbles could you pick up some protein shakes on yo way home? Buttercup' read the first one.

I didn't get time to read the second one because Butch came back. And even though he was seriously rude to me I still had some manners

I jumped straight into it "Butch what happened after I passed out?" I asked taking a sip of my White Chocolate Mocha

"well when you passed out honestly I had no idea what to do with you, I was seriously considering leaving you there"

"Hey" I interrupted

"Don't worry, I obviously didn't" He continued "I carried you back to your place and ringed the door bell, when no one answered I opened it myself and took you to what I guessed was your room"

"How did you get into my house?" I asked a little worried

"Bubbles the door was left open, it's not like I broke in" He said calming me slightly.

"Oh" Is what I said, then it was silent. I was to shy to ask him about my Pyjama question so I just left it

"Butch?" I asked

"Yeah?" he said

"Thanks for saving me" I said looking into his emerald eyes

"Yeah whatever" he said nonchalantly, I smiled but I still had one more question

"Why did you save me?" I asked, it took a moment or two for him to reply, I could tell that he was thinking of a way to phrase his answer

"Why the fuck not" was all he said. Okay, I guess that's a pretty decent answer...

We continued talking about school and stuff and when we finished our drinks it was time to go

"Well thanks for the mocha" I said standing up

"Yeah" he said as he stood up, it was awkward. I didn't know how to say goodbye. For most of my friends I would hug them goodbye, give them a kiss on the cheek and wish them a good day.

Embarrassingly I put out my hand in order for him to shake it. Oh god.

Butch stared at my hand wondering what to do with it, he looked up at me questioningly and I just left my hand there like the idiot I am.

Butch reached out and like side-highfived my hand then slid his hand up to my fingers where we sort of held hands with our fingers.

I think I blushed a little

"Alright bye" I said quickly, not bothering to hear his reply and turned and headed home.

On my way home I got out my phone and read the last text that I got.

'Wow bubbles, little dedication to the team. You better be ready for torture tomorrow.. Princess'

Well could that get any worse?

It did.

"Bubbles Utonium?" said a voice from behind me, I turned to see princess. Oh no.

"Princess hey" I said awkwardly. I was supposed to be home sick right now.

"So instead of practise you lie to your captain and go out?" she said obviously angry

"Princess I'm sorry, I really was sick" I tried

"I am sick and tired of hearing your lies, Strike two Utonium." She said and stomped away in a different direction.

Its three strikes and you're out right? So that mean I only have one left before... before what? Was she going to kick me off the team? I can't let that happen. The team is everything to me.

For now on I'm going to work a thousand times harder so I don't get kicked off the team. No missing practise. Always being first to know every routine. Cheerleading must come first over everything.

No matter what.

...

OKayyyyy sorry for the late update, next one should be up soonish

Review pleaassee like I said, it keeps me warm at night

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Okie dokie New chapter bitches...

Here we goooo

...

What an average day.

If I was in a near death experience all I would see is homework cheerleading cheerleading cheerleading.

I know I was committed before but this is crazy, luckily we don't have a competition for a while so Princess gave us an afternoon break, and by break she meant the entire squad going out and getting healthy fruity drinks.

I will make the best out of a bad situation. Besides I'm with my friends its barley a bad situation.

"Hmm can I have a straw- no I mean a raspberry-"

"Bubbles could you hurry up there are other people wanting a drink?" Said one of my dear uhm friends Samantha

"Opps Sorry" I called out to her "Can I have a raspberry smoothie please?" I said to the man behind the bench, he nodded his head and went onto the next person.

After I got my drink Samantha and another girl Claire called me over to sit with them.

"Hey guys" I said as I sat down on the chair in front of them,

"So tell us" said Samantha

"Tell you what?" I asked, seriously what?

"Oh Bubbles don't play dumb, I think I know that you know what we know" said Claire

"Excuse me?" I asked, I am completely confused did I miss something?

"Don't worry Bubbles we won't tell" They said to me

"Tell what?" I said getting really frustrated and angry, this is starting to really burst my positive bubble.

"One Word" said Samantha

"Butch" whispered Claire. Damn it I was caught! It's not that big of a thing, I mean we were just seen getting coffee.

"Butch" I said defeated

"Bubbles as your friend, I think I should tell you that your friend Butch is bad news" said Samantha

"Very bad" reinforced Claire

"You see Bubbles he is what we call" Samantha said referring to her and Claire "a lying piece of shit"

"What?" I asked

"Look I don't want to get into the horrible details but I just don't want you to be seen with Butch. Ever" She said getting stern

"But, but butch is lovely" I said, I don't know why I stuck up for him; maybe he was a lying... person but still.

"Oh Bubbles, you obviously just haven't got to know him properly yet, which is a good thing because who would want to?" she said laughing at Butch behind his back

"No" I said fighting in Butches defence. Okay I know that he was a freak to me before and flung is old cigarettes at me, but just that one coffee made me see him completely differently PLUS he totally saved my life!

"Bubbles" Samantha said leaning forward like a cougar ready to pounce "Do not see him again, Do not talk to him again. To us he is nothing, which will make him nothing to you okay?" She said so angrily

"You can't control who I see" I said crossing my arms, like come on they couldn't this was ridiculous Butch really is lovely

"We can't, But one little word to Princess might change your mind" she threatened

"You wouldn't" I dared

"Oh I would, she would go ballistic. Get over it Bubbles, this scandalous life just is not for you right now. You. Are. Not. Important." She said, ouch.

I hung my head in shame that really did hurt. I didn't want her to see me crying, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I stood and left the store ignoring the calls from and annoyed Princess asking where I'm going. I've had enough.

I was walking quickly down the street, hot tears running down my face. I am pretty sure I'm getting weird looks from people walking by, but I can't see them. My heads so low all I could see was the tears just missing my shoes as I walked.

I turned a corner and someone walked into me.

"Sorry" I said sniffling, my head still hung low

"Bubbles?" said the person; out of my surprise again it was Butch. It was Butch alone, luckily not with his usual rat pack

"Hey" I said trying to put on my best smile and upbeat voice, but it was obviously shadowed with my wet (and probably red) face.

"Are you alright?" he asked honestly worried "what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing" I said still with my fake smile. I couldn't tell him what was actually wrong, because it's his entire fault and I didn't want him to feel bad.

"Bubbles, seriously" he said putting his hands on my upper arms "What's up?"

"It's nothing I promise" I said pulling myself out of his grip, I could feel his eyes bore into my sunken head, since when does he even care about me?

"Come on" he said taking my wrist and leading me somewhere, I look up to see where were going

"Butch" I called out to him "Where are we going?"

"It's just here" he said turning into a little empty park with a swing, a slide and a bench. Not really exciting.

Butch sat me down on the bench and pestered me "What's wrong Bubbles?" he kept on asking

"Why do you want to know so bad?" I asked, getting a little fed up with his questions

"Because I do" he said blankly "So what's wrong?"

"Ugh nothing" I said a little irritated

"Is it school?" he asked, I shook my head

"Is it home?" he asked again and I shook my head

"Cheerleading?" he asked finally and I did nothing

"So it's cheerleading then huh? What Susie's pompoms weren't flamboyant enough?" he asked obviously making fun of cheerleading.

"No" I said laughing a little "It's nothing like that"

"Well come on then, show me a cheer routine" He said clapping his hands

"What?" I asked wide eyed

"Bubbles I know cheerleading makes you happy, I can tell when you do it. You look so alive, I think it powers you through the day, that's why you're so uh bubbly all the time" he said honestly.

Wow. Did I really come across as easy to read? Of course I love cheerleading it makes me so happy. Mmm Butch is right a cheer routine will really help me right now

I stood up in front of Butch who was still sitting on the bench lighting up a cigarette; he looked up to signify me to continue

"I split my V, I dot my I, I curve my C-T-O-R-Y, that is how we spell victory" I yelled with a combination of claps

Butch pulled the cigarette from his mouth and clapped "very nice" he said "Another"

This really was getting my mood up

"Hmm" I said tapping my chin thinking of another sequence

"Were number 1, not number 2 we're gonna beat the whooptie out of you" I chanted again

"I like that one" he said laughing his intoxicating laugh, he stood up and took a good look at me

"You want to learn one?" I asked awkwardly, I felt uncomfortable under his gaze

"Sure" he said calmly

"Okay" I started "like this: Raise your spirits" I said hinting for him to repeat

"Raise your spirits" he said taking a step closer to me

"Raise them high" I continued

"Raise them high" he repeated with another step

"And Kiss those tigers bye bye bye" I finished

"And Kiss" he said emphasising of kiss "those tigers bye bye bye" he said impossibly close to me, his breath on my face

"And then you clap jdondig" I said trailing off becoming extremely distracted by Butches actions. He bought his hands up to my face and rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs. I held my breath a little scared of what will happen next

Butch's nose grazes mine as glances at my lips and licks his own.

Butch leans in and...

...

TROL that's it for today! Next chapter up in a few days. I'm away on duke of ed this weekend so yeah.

I'm going to try to update more quickly, I'm going on holidays to Italy soon so I want to get all my current stories done by then so there is not some big wait.

So yeah REVIEW! I neeeeed them, like legit.

3


	5. Chapter 5

You guys I love you thanks for the reviews

Okay here we go

...

I feel terrible, absolutely and completely terrible. How could I be such a horrible person to someone who was so nice to me, I hate myself.

Just thinking of what happened makes me cringe; but it just keeps replaying in my head. I just can't believe the events that just unravelled in a matter of 5 minutes. I feel so weak I'm going to grow old and die in this bed.

_Flashback: _

_Butch's nose grazes mine as glances at my lips and licks his._

_Butch leans in and..._

"_Bubbles" someone called out from beside us, I snap out of my trance to look at the intruder _

"_Bubbles and you" Said the intruder Princess; I could see her mind making sense of it all_

_But let me go as I took a step back away from him. I had nothing to say, she was right Butch and me._

"_For fuck sake" said Butch running a hand through his hair glaring at the girls in front of him, it was Princess, Samantha and Claire._

"_Prince-"I tried. I feel guilty even though really I didn't do anything wrong._

"_No" she said putting her hand up shushing me_

"_See Princess I told you she would be here with him" Claire said ratting me out, bitch._

"_No, I told you Princess" Said Samantha butting in_

"_Would you two shut up?" Said Princess putting her hand up to them_

"_If there is one thing I hate more than lying sluts" she said gesturing towards me "its tattle tales" she finished gesturing towards Samantha and Claire_

"_Princess" they whined "We thought we were helping you" _

"_Stop talking" Said Princess_

"_Okay" they said cowering away_

"_Now Bubbles, I'm going to do you a favour" she said "Choose"_

"_Choose?" I asked glancing at Butch who still looked pissed off. His hands were balled up into fists and his shoulders were tense._

"_Choose" she repeated simply crossing her arms across her chest_

"_Well Claire is kind of dumb and Samantha is a little crazy-"I started really giving this a good thought_

"_Not Samantha or Claire" she said frustrated at my stupidity "Choose between us or Butch"_

"_What?" I asked not believing what I was hearing _

"_Choose between some low-life asshole who will probably dump your little blonde ass next week or popularity, cheerleading and great friends" she said making the question more obvious_

_How could I choose? Cheerleading meant so much to me and Butch is Butch._

"_Bubbles" Butch said calmly walking over to me but I stopped him halfway. This is crazy I can't deal with stuff like this I'm not good under pressure that's why I practise so hard at what I do so I won't stuff up when it comes to game time._

"_Princess, I choose you" I said quietly and sadly. I looked into Butches face and he looked so betrayed and so broken it hurt to look at him._

"_Good choice" she said walking over to me and linking her arm in mine and giving Butch a scoff while pulling me away. I didn't want to move I wanted to stay here and rewind everything_

"_I'm sorry" I said to him filling with guilt, _

"_Fuck off" he said to me flipping me off and storming away_

_I regret waking up today._

_End flashback._

UGH how could I have been such a heartless user? Butch was lovely and he was about to kiss me and I sure as hell was going to kiss him back.

I lie in my bed under the covers crying quietly praying that my sisters won't hear and ask what's wrong. How could I explain what happened to them if I don't even get it myself?

I had my phone under the covers with me hoping that Butch might call even though he didn't have my number, but somehow he would find it call me and it would all be alright.

Then again, I did choose Cheerleading for a reason. I didn't really care much for popularity or the girls in the squad that I call friends just as they call me.

I choose cheerleading for a much deeper and more personal reason.

My phone rang loudly and I jumped at the sudden noise. Maybe it was Butch. I answered my phone

"Hello" I said trying not to sniffle

"BUBBLES, its Princess" She screamed into the phone, I could hear loud music around her.

"Princess I don't really feel like talk-"I started

"What?" she yelled again "I can't hear you, just listen there is a party at my house right now you need to come"

"I'm not really up for a party" I said

"Bubbles I really can't hear you, just slap on that clown make-up and pair of heels and get your slutty butt over here" she said hanging up.

I sighed looking at the time: 6pm. I sighed and crawled back under my blankets, I will just stay here for a moment she won't realise I'm not there for a while.

RIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

I jolted up from my sleep; I looked around for my phone which fell on the ground when I dozed off.

"Hello" I said groggily

"Bubbles" said an angry sounding Princess, this time just silence around her. I looked at my clock: 1am.

"Princess I'm sorry I missed your party" I said so ready to go back to sleep, I've missed a party before and she has never called.

"Samantha and Claire just told me what you were doing tonight" she said like she was giving me a lecture

"How would-"I tried to ask

"Bubbles I gave you a choice, you can't have both" she said

"Both? What are you talking about?" I asked

"I think you know very well what I'm talking about, you and Butch" she said

"Me and Butch what?" I asked confused

"Samantha and Claire told me that tonight instead of coming out to my amazing party you were having sex with Butch" she said huffing out an angry breath

"What?" I practically yelled despite everyone in my house probably asleep by now "Princess I wasn't with Butch I was at home, I promise"

"Bubbles you don't really have a good track record of someone I can trust so I guess you're just a lying slut" she said meanly

"But Princess, I really wasn't" I said frustrated,

"Stop it Bubbles, you dug this hole, strike 3" she said stopping me at any attempts of redeeming myself

"No I-"I said

"Bubbles you are off the squad, I should've let you go this morning but I guess I was nice enough to let you live out your dream for a few more hours. Shame too you were pretty good at cheering, oh well return your uniform and pompoms on Monday" she said hanging up

I let the phone slip out of my hands and fell onto my bed shocked. This time I wasn't even with Butch let alone having sex with him.

This is the worst day. Why do I get the worst luck?

I have nothing left. No cheerleading, No real friends like Butch.

I'm just going to lie here forever. It will probably make everyone's lives better if I just never left this room, I wouldn't cause pain, and I wouldn't be accused of anything but lying on my bed waiting for this life to be over.

I need my octi.

...

Well step back mofo shit is getting real

Thattss it,

Review beautifuls xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Quick update! I hope you appreciate it kids

Thanks for the quick stick reviews

Okay lets gooooooooo

...

"_Princess, I choose you" I said quietly and sadly. I looked into Butches face and he looked so betrayed and so broken it hurt to look at him._

"_Good choice" she said walking over to me and linking her arm in mine and giving Butch a scoff while pulling me away. I didn't want to move I wanted to stay here and rewind everything_

"_I'm sorry" I said to him filling with guilt,_

"_Fuck off" he said to me flipping me off and storming away_

_The clouds went a dark grey and wind shot at me from every corner, I was lifted up and floated away from Princess, away from the park into the dark clouds. I shivered when I touched them; they felt so cold beneath my hands._

_I was lifted so high I was above the dark clouds and into the pure white ones above them and I saw a woman in the distance beckoning me over, I didn't know how to stop the wind from pushing me up but it just stoped itself and pushed me towards the woman._

"_Bubbles" said the angelic voice, I felt like I have heard it before. The woman had blonde hair and green eyes, she looked so perfect._

"_Hello?" I asked the woman who happened to be an angel_

"_Bubbles, don't you recognise me?" she asked turning her head to the side_

_I looked at her; she seemed so familiar "Mum?"_

"_Yes dear" she smiled "I am your mother" _

_I couldn't believe it, I've never seen my mother before, she's so beautiful, and I felt so happy._

"_Tell him" she said, I knew exactly what she was talking about "Tell him and he will understand"_

_I shook my head "But what if he doesn't?" I asked_

"_Tell him and he will understand" she repeated fading away "I promise" _

_She faded away completely, her words hanging in the air then nothing. The wind stop pushing me anywhere and I fell down through the white clouds, past the dark ones and slamming into the hard surface._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I woke from the strangest dream, did I just see my mother?

The message from the dream was clear; I had to tell butch why I did what I did.

I haven't left my bed all weekend and I accidently fell the first time I tried walking, embarrassing...

I got up from the ground quickly, I had to find Butch and tell him everything right now, it's a now or never sort of courage.

I was still in my favourite baggy sleeping shirt but I slipped on some leggings underneath and shoes.

I didn't care about what time it was, I didn't care about whom saw me with Butch I just wanted to stop feeling so lousy, sad and guilty, I want to have that feeling back when I was with butch, no matter how hopeless that feeling was.

When I went downstairs no one was around so I guess they weren't home. I walked out the front door to see that it was a sunny day, which was a bonus.

Where would you find Butch on a Sunday afternoon? From what I know of Butches out of school activities include going out with friends and smoke, then again he does that during school too.

I'm carrying my phone and check my contacts to see if anyone I know would know where Butch is and... Nothing.

All I got is the entire squad (which I probably should delete now) my family and a few boys that gave me there number that I never got back to, not that I didn't want to I'm sure they were lovely but I just didn't have the time.

Wait, Boomer is in here. When did I get Butches brothers number into my phone? In an act of desperation I called the number hoping for the best

"Hello?" coughed out Boomer

"Uh Hi" I said putting on a deep voice so he doesn't recognise mine

"Who are you?" he asked, I think he just woke up

"That's not important, do you know the whereabouts of Butch?" I asked, this is going pretty well

"Are you a cop?" he asked more clearly "Because listen man Butch is a good guy"

"I'm not a cop" I accidently said in my normal voice "ahem I'm not a cop" I said back in my man voice

"Uh, hold on a sec" he said, I heard him call out Butches name, for a moment I hoped that butch wasn't there, what I needed to say had to be said face to face so luckily...

"I don't know where Butch is, you could try his work or behind the school or something"

"Where does Butch work?" I asked slightly forgetting what my man voice is supposed to sound like and trying my best to not laugh at this new one.

"He works at some construction site down at Terry Street" he said

"Thanks a lot man" I said kind of sounding like a stoner, I've never ever been stoned before by the way, just seen it on TV and stuff.

I decided to check the back of school first because it was closer to my house; I started running because I didn't feel like walking was getting me anywhere soon enough.

When I arrived he was nowhere to be seen, I asked the weekend janitor if he saw anyone but he didn't speak English.

I ran back onto the street and stopped to catch my breath. Terry street is kind of a hard place to find, it's all been newly built so I guess it makes sense that butch is working construction there but it's still inconvenient to get to as it is mostly all closed off, I won't know where to find him.

Luckily for me, I've lived here my entire life and I know what happens so I know the quicker back routes to everywhere.

I start running again; I turn into various streets, jump and fence or two and eventually end up at the construction part of Terry Street panting like crazy, but that doesn't stop me from running past the sleeping security worker and looking around for Butch.

"Excuse me" I ask one of the men eating their lunch "Do you know where Butch Jojo is?"

He said nothing and just pointed his sandwich across from us. I turned to see Butch laying out some cement.

It's now or never Bubbles this courage won't last forever. Dreams like that don't just happen. People like Butch aren't just anyone.

I take in a deep breath and walk over to Butch, he notices me right away.

"Bubbles, you can't be here" he said dropping his tools and walking over to me

"I-I know" I said shifting awkwardly "I need to tell you something"

An electrical machine started buzzing loudly and I could barely hear my own thoughts.

"Why don't you just go home?" Butch said getting irritated by my presence, he was still pissed offcourse

"But I really need to talk to you Butch" I yelled over the machine, Butch just sighed and took the crook of my arm and led me to a little demountable building were the workers usually had their lunch, it was the safe place.

"Wait here" Butch said stopping me under the shelter and walked away, and I did I wait. I would've waited forever because this needed to be said, I can't go on with him hating me

When he came back he still looked angry, running a hand through his messy black hair

"What is it?" he asked distancing himself from me

"I wanted, I mean I needed to tell you I'm sorry" I said jumbling up my words

"Yeah okay Bubbles, is that it?" he scoffed

"I really am sorry Butch" I said taking a step towards him, I didn't want to scare him away though

"Yeah well that's great and all but shouldn't you be getting back to your cult?" he said crossing his arms

"Actually no, I got kicked of the squad" I said glumly

"Oh so because it didn't work out with your cheerleading pals you're going to take your second choice? Yeah right get lost" he said turning around and walking away.

"Butch, Wait" I called out running in front of him so he couldn't get away "It's not like that"

"What is it like then Bubbles? Because it seems pretty clear to me that you're out trying to make me look like an asshole" he said glaring at me

"Butch I chose cheerleading because I didn't want to disappoint my mother" I blurted out

"You didn't want to disappoint you're mother?" he asked, he knew my mum was dead so that's why he was confused

"When she was in high school she was head cheerleader, the best and all I ever wanted to do since I was 5 was be exactly like her" I said honestly "My father would tell me stories about her, about how perfect she was" I could feel the tears coming on so I just looked down as I told my story

"When she died giving birth to me Dad said that she left apart of herself in me, and I've been trying to find what that part is, I thought it was cheerleading, I thought if I did cheerleading it would bring me closer to her but after 2 years of cheerleading nothing did until I started talking to you" I said looking up at him I could tell that he was still listening intently

"You bought me closer to my mother and I'm so so so so sorry that I pushed you away" I finished letting the tears tinkle down my face. Butch didn't say anything, I didn't expect him to.

I didn't expect him to do a lot of things, but I thought what he did right at that moment was practically impossible he pulled me close and hugged me, he held me tight with one hand on my back and the other on my head

"Bubbles" he whispered into my ear "I forgive you"

I couldn't believe it I looked up at him with big eyes and for the first time in a while I smiled. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him back tightly

"You still have to make it up to me though" he said pulling away giving me a wink

"Oh, I'm sure I will think of something" I said smiling, finally a good day.

...

And there you are

Embrace the quick updates, if my internet continues on being slow you better get used to them.

Pluz review it means alot to me


	7. Chapter 7

Okay here we goo

Thanks for the Reviews, they are lovely

...

I think things might be looking up for now on. I think things could get better, but at the moment I don't feel like they're going to get any worse which is a first for me.

I am always worrying about something, forever anxious, but with Butch things seem slower, relaxed and simple. I don't know how to explain it but it's a really good feeling.

Butch and I are walking down the street back to my house from his work, I told him that no one was home so he should come over, my mind is buzzing with ideas on how to make it up to him.

What I did was bad, and anything I can think of doesn't make up for it so who knows what I will do.

We were walking in silence, my mind to distracting from the real world. Butch snapped me out of it though.

"Bubbles" he said, I turned my head to him

"Yeah?" I asked

"Don't think I'm still not angry at you okay?" he said "what you did was really fucked and I'm not just going to forgive you"

"I know" I said, I looked down at the ground. He was right.

"Okay good" he said, I felt really guilty maybe the making up for it should start now.

"Butch, I really am sorry, I can't tell you how badly sorry I am, I feel so guilty and sad because I can't believe I could do something so cruel to you, after all you did for me" I said, he stared at the pavement but I knew he was listening to every word I said

"Well, that's a good start" he said smiling down at me, I weakly smiled back the guilt still not ebbing away.

"Hey, come on" he said, out of nowhere he reached out and took my hand in his and held it as we walked down the street.

Oh my god, I'm holding hands with Butch Jojo... I kind of like it.

I gripped his hand back and finally looked up at him and smiled as brightly as I could manage without squealing out of excitement

"Oh shut up" he said a little embarrassed, putting his arm over my shoulders so we were still holding hands just closer together.

We walked the rest of the way home just enjoying each other's company, it felt nice.

When we got there I double checked no one was home, which luckily they weren't. I lead Butch inside still wondering how I was going to make up to him.

I started by making food for him, boys like food right? ... Right.

"Do you want some cupcakes?" I asked him awkwardly, oh god he thinks I'm a freak, like what teenage girl makes cupcakes?

"Uh depends" He said, oh my god he's so judging me "can you even make cupcakes?"

"Of course I can, why would you even think that?" I asked do I look that stupid.

"You just don't seem like a girl who um" he said walking up to me and looking at me up and down "gets her hands dirty" he finished

"Well I-I "I stuttered out, ugh I'm such a nervous wreck "I took cooking lessons once" I tried but I forgot how to breathe

"Well alright, let's see you burn some cupcakes" he said finally stepping away and taking a seat at the kitchen bench, getting out a cigarette

"You can't smoke that in here" I said noticing straight away, I looked up at me with those big green eyes and I melted "Okay fine" I gave in, opening a window

After about 30minutes I had successfully burnt the cupcakes and butch was in an absolute fit of laughter

"I thought you said you could make cupcakes" He laughed out practically falling off his chair

"No I can, this is terrible" I was so mad, the kitchen was full of smoke, and I was surprised the alarm hadn't gone off.

I hurried to get the cupcakes out, slipping on some mittens and pulling them out, throwing the pan in the sink straight away.

"I suck at baking" I said to myself, taking off the mittens and chucking them somewhere, I walked over and leant on the bench

"I'm sorry Butch" I said glumly, now I'm back to square one.

"Its okay, its only cupcakes" He said reaching out from across the, bench perched from his stool and took my hand, I looked up at him and he pulled me around the bench to him, he pulled me so I was standing in-between his legs.

"But it was how I was going to make it up to you" I said like a little child explaining why the cookie was missing from the jar

"We can just do something else" he said, using both hands to tuck the hair behind my ears on each side, this made me feel a little better

"Wait" I said taking a step away from him "I'm meant to be paying you back, stop comforting me" I said crossing my arms over my chest

"Fine sorry" he said

"Don't say sorry either, this is your day" I said calmly

"So what can we do?" he asked standing up from his stool

"Well we can go swimming if you want, I have a pool in the ba-"I was cut off by Butch turning and running out the back door, I chased after him.

I was about to call out him name when I saw him, to me it felt like it was all happening in slow motion, he ran out taking his shoes of as he ran then stripped off his shirt. I died when I saw all the muscles working to get that shirt off, he then jumped into the pool jeans still on and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Woo" he yelled as he pushed himself up splashing water everywhere shaking his hair, which somehow, just because it was him, was absolutely perfect.

"Butch" I laughed, "what are you doing?"

"Jump in" he said, throwing his sodden cigarette away "Come on"

"No way" I said backing away from the pool

"Come on Bubbles, I dare you" he said sexily, I blushed of course

"Well, okay but this counts to the debt I owe you" I said as I bent down to unlace my shoes, I was still in the clothes I was wearing earlier but I jumped in just like Butch did before

"Watch out" I giggle as I run up and jump through the air into the pool, I almost jumped right on him but only just missed him

"I haven't been swimming in ages" I said swimming around on my back looking up at the sky, I saw some dark clouds rolling in

"I haven't been swimming since I was 8" Butch said, swimming to the edge of the pool to where he dropped the contents of his pockets and started smoking again

"When did you start smoking?" I asked from the other side of the pool pulling myself up to sit on the ledge

"Hey, let's go inside, I think it's going to rain" he said ignoring my question

Accidently on purpose I couldn't help watching him as he got out of the pool, the way his arms tighten as he pushed himself out of the water and onto the ledge, or the way when he breathes his abs become impossibly more defined.

"Bubbles?" he said snapping me out of my thoughts

"Mhmm" was all I could manage

"You ready?" he asked obviously starting to get cold from the newly shady day.

"Oh right yeah" I said getting up, my leggings shiny and my shirt stuck onto me like I was born with it on.

We walked inside, me grabbing my shoes and butch carrying his belongings. By this time I was shivering, I swear my lips might've been blue, not that I dared to look in the mirror I probably looked awful, so why does Butch keep looking at me?

Maybe it's because he's never seen something so hideous in his life, like a car crash, it's horrible but you can't stop looking.

"You look great" he said, like he was reading my mind "You should wear wet clothes all the time"

I gave him a cheeky smile and got us some towels; I wrapped mine securely around my shoulders already feeling the warmth.

While the infamous Butch wrapped it around his waist and started taking off his pants

"Uh Butch?" I asked awkwardly "What are you doing?"

"Well it needs to dry doesn't it? I don't want to get a cold" He said casually, now completely naked except for the towel, "Where can I put them?"

"Uh" I stuttered getting a little distracted "O-over there" I said pointing to the indoor clothes rack

"Thanks, don't you want to dry off?" he asked me,

"No I'm fine" I said tugging the towel tighter, I sat down on the ground "Want to watch TV?"

"Sure" he said calmly sitting down on the couch behind me, and there we sat, watching the Simpsons re-runs.

"Why do Princess, Samantha and Claire hate you?" I asked randomly, not turning around to look at him

"Well, it's a long story" he said, dragging his finger down his lighter and blew fresh smoke into the air

"Tell me" I said, still not facing him

"You see, when I was going out with princess, I was fucking Samantha secretly while Claire had a crush on me" he said simply

"What?" I yelled snapping around "You what?"

"I'm only kidding" he laughed, "I just wanted to get your attention"

"So tell me the truth" I said this time giving him my full attention

"Samantha and Claire liked me, and I mean they liked me a lot" he started "They were both in cahoots with Princess who promised them both that she would find a way to get us together, obviously you could see that not working out"

"So what happened?" I asked

"That was it, Princess manipulated it and she made it seem like I wanted her" he said

"Her, as in Princess" I asked, kind of confused

"Yes, she made it seem like I had a major crush on Princess, which made the others go crazy with jealously, and Princess loved it, she loved all the drama going on. I had no idea any of this was happening until Samantha and Claire literally set fire to my car"

"They set fire to your car?" I asked shocked, that's crazy

"Just to one seat" He said calmly "Then I confronted Princess and asked her what was happening and she told me, so when I went to set Samantha and Claire straight they wouldn't listen and just went back to being Princesses slaves"

"That's intense" I said, we stopped talking after that, I was thinking hard about all he just said. Samantha and Claire are mental!

After a while of sitting there and watching the show I turned to butch to see that he was sprawled across the couch asleep, towel still covering his... area.

I took this as an opportunity to take of my still went clothes, I stood in the living room with my underwear on and wrapped a blanket that was next to the couch around me, then all of a sudden big arms wrapped around me and pulled me backwards.

Butch's big arms pulled me to the couch and pulled me so I was lying down; I turned to Butch and saw he was pretending to be sleeping, a little smile playing on his face.

I sighed, placing the blanket so it was cuddling the both of us and I turned so I was in a more comfortable position which ended up being on Butches chest, he lazily wrapped his arms around me. I knew he wouldn't mind.

...

"BUBBLES?" said a voice, I snapped awake and fell off the couch, losing the warmth of the blanket and Butch to realise that I was just in my undies

"Oh god" I said standing up and looking at a very shocked Blossom,

"Shit" muttered Butch, who was naked except for the towel

"Blossom it's not what it looks like" I tried, she just stared at me with her mouth wide open and her eyes big, I think she was frozen

"Crap" I said, I went and got butches clothes from the rack and pushed them into his chest "You have to go"

"Yeah" he said, holding onto his clothes and letting me push him out of the door, I shut it quickly once he was out not bothering to say goodbye

I walked over to blossom "Blossom, listen to me" I started

"What the hell were you doing?" she asked not looking me in the face

"We were just sleeping" I said, my heart was beating a thousand times a second

"You were sleeping together" she said rearranging my words

"No! No not like that" I said getting the blanket I was just in and wrapping it around my half naked form, it was still warm. It still smelt like Butch

"So is he your boyfriend?" she asked, still with a raised voice

"No" I said quietly, I don't know why that question made me sad but it did.

"Well then what were you thinking? Letting him come here and undressing for him like some slut or something" she said angrily

"I didn't undress for anyone!" I said feeling the tears well up in my eyes "I'll tell you everything, from the very beginning, from the moment he started looking at me differently"

...

At dinner, it was its usual silence. The only sounds were everyone's forks hitting the plate.

I told Blossom everything, she didn't get it. She didn't understand why Butch meant so much to me, I tried explaining to her that it's the way he makes me feel but she just stared blankly.

She didn't get me, very few people do.

"So Bubbles has got a new boyfriend" Perked up Buttercup out of nowhere.

It was silence; the professor still had the fork halfway to his mouth when he stopped doing anything

"Buttercup, I told you not to say anything" said Blossom slapping Buttercups arms

"Blossom" I yelled, shocked by her actions, she just shook her head giving me apologetic eyes

"Who is this boy Bubbles Utonium?" asked the Professor regaining his train of thought, I didn't want to answer.

"Go on Bubbles, tell him" said Buttercup slyly leaning back into her chair

"Butch Jojo" I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear

"BUTCH JOJO?" he yelled, standing up from his seat "You mean that boy who hangs around the back of everything and smokes... and is the reason why there are half smoke cigarettes everywhere?"

"Yeah that's him" Said Buttercup, why was she being like this?

"Bubbles, I don't believe it" he said "He is not good for you"

"What" I asked, facing him

"He is just not good for you or your lifestyle" he said calmly sitting back down

"What do you mean? You don't even know him" I said offended

"Oh honey, I do. I know boys like him; they take what they can get from any innocent girl and break them" He said putting his hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off harshly

"Butch wouldn't do that to me" I said angrily the tears already falling from my eyes

"If you continue on with this... this relationship you will find out to late" he said

"No" I said pushing my chair away from him, he didn't understand

"Bubbles please, listen to me, you don't understand" he said

"Stop it, you have never even met him, you're the one who doesn't get it" I yelled standing up

"Well this escalated quickly" said Buttercup and blossom nodded

"Shut up" I yelled at them. I'm not usually one to yell but people have said rude things about Butch before and I didn't do anything about it, but I have had enough, I'm sticking up for him no matter what.

"He is going to destroy you Bubbles" said the Professor

"I don't care what you have to say anymore" I yelled walking to the door "You people are the ones breaking me"

And with that I ran upstairs, sobbing my eyes out. I ran into my room and slammed the door.

"UGH" I yelled kicking the door once and turning around. I turned around to see Butch standing there, next to the open window.

I bit my lips to stop me from crying so hard. Butch slowly walked up to me and pulled me close.

"Did-d did you h-hear everything?" I asked between sobs, Butch kissed the top of my head

"Yeah I heard everything" he said quietly

"I'm sorry for what they said about you" I said hugging him tighter

"It's okay, I'm used to it" he said simply, it made my heart break

"Butch..." I started

"Bubbles, it doesn't matter, I've stopped listening to what people had to say about me ages ago" he said pulling away so he could look into my eyes.

"But" I tried again.

"Just please stop crying" he said putting his hands on my face and rubbing away the tears with his thumbs. I felt bad, I'm sure he wasn't used to crying girls.

"Sorry" I said again "I just want to get out of here and away from them"

"Then let's go" he said, taking both of my hands in his and kissing the top of them

"okay" I said looking up at him, I let go of his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck, I got right up on my tippy toes and bit my lip "Let's go" I whispered innocently

Butch put his arms around my waist and leant in, our noses touching and his minty breath all over my face; he leaned in a little further and carefully placed his lips over mine.

My heart was beating faster than it was before; when he kissed me it was like magic. I kissed him back tenderly, Butch smiled as we broke apart just for a second so he could lift me up so I was higher than him, I pushed my hands into the back of his hair and kissed him. I kissed him like it was the only thing that mattered in the mess I called my life.

I never ever wanted to stop kissing him, it felt so right. He moved his hands down to the back of my thighs so he could hold me more securely; I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him more passionately.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I stopped kissing Butch for a moment and turned to look at the door,

"Bubbles, let me in we need to talk" said Blossom from the other side of the door, I turned my head back around to Butch who looked a little scared that I might kick him out again, but I defiantly wasn't going to.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back "Tell the Professor I'm going to a friends for a sleepover, I don't know when I'll be back"

Butch kissed my cheek and put me down; I took his hand and headed for the window.

"Well alright Bubbles, I will call you later okay?" she said still from the other side of the door, unknowing of Butches presence

"Okay" I called out as Butch helped me out the window.

And off we went, he hadn't told me were yet. But as long as I was with him I didn't really care.

...

Hey Hey so that's the end of the chapter I hope you like it

It took a while to write so that's why is kinda late I think

Please review! Thanks byyyee


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back.

...

I am a rebel.

I am the world's biggest rebel right now.

Look at me! I snuck out in the middle of the night with a beautiful riff-raff boy who totally kissed me.

And kissed me quite well.

I'm skipping happily around Butch, lost in this rebellious haze. Butch is just casually strolling with his hands in his pockets (guess he doesn't like skipping then) next to me.

"Buuuuttccchhhh" I purred

"Mhm?" he said raising his eyebrows

"Where did you say we were going again?" I said as I stop skipping and stood in front of him.

"What? Don't you trust me?" he said cocking his head to one side smirking slightly

"Butch i-" I started but was cut off by a car driving past and honking his horn like a mad man, I screamed and jumped straight into Butch "Oh my god"

I take it back! Being a rebel is not fun. It's terrifying.

What am I doing? Out so late on a school night with a boy I barley know and who my family despises of!

What is the matter with me? I must be absolutely Bipolar.

"Bubbles" butch said pushing me off him "It was just a car"

I bit my lip, of course I knew it was a car I'm not stupid, just crazy... okay maybe stupidity comes with the craziness as well.

"It just shocked me" I said checking to make sure the car is defiantly gone "that's all"

He pursued his lip "Come on where almost there" he said

"Almost where?" I asked stepping out of his way so we could continue walking, I wanted to get out of this darkness, being here with Butch reminds me to much of the time I was walking home and those men almost attacked me.

Butch did save me, and I have no doubt that he would do it again. Heck! He is practically saving me now, saving me from my overbearing, high-achieving and little bit too perfect family.

"Again with the lack of trust" he said snapping me back

"Why won't you tell me where we are going?" I asked getting a little frustrated

"Because" he said, ugh this is getting impossible

"Because what?"

"Because if I tell you I'm scared you might not want to come anymore" he said looking at me dead in the eye

"Oh" I breathed, how bad could it be? Was he going to take me to a warehouse to slaughter me and eat my flesh?

Gosh, Buttercup has made me watch to many of her horror movies.

But still, now I needed to know... just in case.

"Where Butch? How bad can it be?" I asked, stopping him again and putting my hand on his arm, I felt him tense under my touch.

"My home"

His what?

I mean, duh he was going to take me somewhere but... His house, where his family lives, how hadn't I seen this coming?

"What's so bad about it?" I whispered a little scared

"My brothers"

...

Butch and I have finally made it; I said nothing for the rest of the walk home to entrance in thought.

Where his brother's big scary guys with sharp pointing teeth and metre long claws?

Damn those horror movies!

I will just have to wait and find out, there's nowhere else to go now.

Butches reached out and turn the door handle slowly, careful not to make any noise. I held my breath just in case.

The door clicked and he opened the door slowly giving us just enough room to fit inside

"If we're quite enough we might not have to face them tonight" he whispered to me, I hid behind him and grasped onto the back his shirt tightly so he wouldn't slip away

We tiptoed into a hallway; it was dimly lit and 3 doors and one arch. We crept past the first door which was to dark to see in, then the next door which was the entry into the bathroom (I guess the only bathroom, this is a small house) next up the arch way, we walked slower and I saw Butch peak into the room and he tensed up.

He stopped walking and turned to me "down here is my bedroom, you have to be extra quite because everyone else is probably down this hallway too"

I nodded my head not trusting my voice, instead of gripping his shirt with my life he took my hand and lead the way.

I slunk our way down this next hallway, all doors closed this relaxed me a little so I wasn't worried about people popping out. I didn't even know how many brothers he had.

And then, just because life sucks the wooden floor creaked.

I say creaked but that's not what it felt like. It sounded so loud like a screaming banshee. I halted and winced at the sound.

"Butch?" I deep voice called out from behind a wall

"Shit" Butch said, holding onto my hand tighter and ran me straight into the door at the far end of the hallway. He shoved me into the room. "I'll be right back"

He shut the door behind him and I heard him walk away. I turned to face his room.

It was small, half the size of mine. It had a single bed, a bed-side table, a lamp, bookshelf and a cupboard. A cupboard that looks like it never even had been used there where clothes and old magazines and empty cigarette packets scattered all across his carpeted floor.

I stood frozen, scared to move in case I tread on anything valuable of his that me might leave around.

I took one step... seemed safe enough. Another step. And then Another. And soon I was to where his bed was, all his blankets were buddled up at the bottom of the bed stuffed between the mattress and the bed frame.

Tsk tsk. This boy has got to learn to clean up his mess. I sighed and pulled out the blankets from where they were buried and pulled them back up and made his bed properly.

Ah a place to sit. I plonked down on his bed and the springs made a noise as i did. Another Banshee scream.

I froze again, listening to hear if anyone heard me or was coming, listening, listening. The doorhandle to Butch's room started turning, I stared at it too scared to move or hide. I griped the edge of the mattress and waited in anticipation.

To my great fortune it was Butches body that walked its way into the room. A sigh of relief.

"You alright?" he asked, his voice hushed probably so no one else heard him talking.

"Uh huh" I said nodding my head, heart still beating 10000 times a minute

"I got you some clothes" he said looking around his room "Some clean clothes you can wear to bed"

I smiled "Thanks" I said as he handed them to me.

I looked at him; he looked so calm and comfortable with me being in his room well in his house.

"Right, I will wait outside for you to get changed" he said turning on his heel and walking out again.

I sighed and look down at the clothes he gave me. One big white T-shirt that looked like at least half of my height, and a pair of flannelette boxers and a pair of socks.

Once I got changed I looked at myself in the mirror. The socks hung loosely around my ankles, the boxers were too big so I folded to elastic to make them tighter around my hips and the shirt hung awkwardly and if I dropped my shoulders one sleave would fall down my arm.

To be honest, I kind of liked it. In a potato sack-oh my god this is comfortable-I could die in this- sort of way.

Butch knocked on the door and called out "You ready?" he asked

"Yeah" I said, he walked in shut the door behind him and stopped to look at me. I stared me up and down. It made me feel self conscious and I blushed like crazy

"What?" I asked wrapping my arms around myself.

"Perfect" He said looking finally at my face "Just perfect"

Of course I blushed even deeper; No one has ever called me perfect before.

I giggled "um" I could barely speak "Where am I going to sleep?"

He just shook his head, ignoring my question still taking in what I look like. He stepped closer to me putting his hands on my waist.

"Butch?" I called out, trying to snap him out of it. I mean honestly I really did kind of look like a sack of potatoes.

He didn't snap out of it, he slid is hands from my waist to my back, pulling me closer.

"Um Butch?" I tried again, and it was absolutely useless

He moved his hands again and wrapped them around the small of my back so he was slouching slightly and his face was right in front of mine, he looked up into my eyes and I was in awe.

His eyes were so perfect, emerald green with light blue rings circling it. I never got to look into his eyes this close before.

He perfect eyes flickered down to my lips and I realised that he was going to kiss me again, and boy was I excited.

He leaned in, our noses touching "Perfect" he whispered before he closed the space between us.

His kisses were so intoxicating you just lose yourself in the moment. Just utterly and completely lose yourself. I moved my hands from where they rested on his strong chest and slid them up to his shoulders and gave them a quick squeeze before sliding them around his neck.

He pulled my lower half towards him so I was arched into him, He never stopped kissing me, this man defiantly did not feel the need to breathe, and you know what neither did i.

I held on tighter as he bit my lower lip slightly forcing me to open my mouth, which he took full advantage of letting our tongues start the own wrestling match. A small noise was made at the back of my throat which made Butch hold me tighter.

My knees felt weak and my head was spinning. My brain was yelling at me saying Bubbles seriously what the hell are you doing with this delinquent? While my heart was just off in the clouds dancing happily.

I didn't want to stop but I had to, apparently air is more important. We broke apart and loosened our grip on each other.

I let out a breath and pushed a bit of hair behind my ear.

"Right" I swallowed, needing something to say

"You're going to sleep in my bed, with me alright?" he said, his voice gentle and a little out of breath

"But-"I started

"unless you rather sleep in my brothers bedrooms?" he asked again, already knowing what I was going to complain about

"no" i sighed

"good" he said smirking

...

Sorry for the latest update ever but iwas on holidays and my laptop is broken so im sly and on my sisters

sorry again!

Review pluz


	9. Chapter 9

1. Kicked off cheer leading squad

2. ran away from home

3. have no friends

4. Dad hates me

and i feel my biggest problem right now is finding a comfortable place to sleep.

Butch's tiny tiny tiny single bed is just not happening. Of course he is fast a sleep, spread out across the entire bed and then there's me, crawled up on the very edge of the bed trying my best to not fall off.

And with only like 2 hours left of the night, this has got to happen fast.

I push Butch's side gently at first careful not to wake him to see if he will move over, but of course he is like 100000 tons and wont budge. Even when i push on him harder he doesn't move or wake up.

i sink into the bed in defeat. This sucks. In the morning we are going to have to find me a proper bed.

A little noise is heard from Butch, like a little mid sleep groan. It was so cute. Butch is a little cutey when he sleeps.

He turns over, rocking the bed like crazy making it squeak, onto his stomach and puts his arms under the pillow... great now hes got the pillow too.

Defiantly need a new place to sleep, or at least find a way for Butch to share the bed. But knowing butch, he is not a sharer.

I turn on my side and sleep clouds my mind. I shut my eyes in desperate need to get an inch of sleep.

...

"Bubbles" purred Butch "Bubbles?"

"What?" i groaned, my voice foggy

"Why the fuck are you on the floor?" he asked, i open my eyes to find that in fact i was on the floor looking up at Butch who was still lying on the bed.

"Ummm" i said sitting up "I guess i fell" i laughed out awkwardly

"you...fell?" he asked raising his eyebrow, totally judging me.

"What? you where taking up the entire bed!" i said pushing off the jumper i used as a blanket

Butch laughed and rolled back onto his bed. What no sorry?

i stood up and crossed my arms, raising my eyebrows expectantly.

"What?" he asks confused turning over onto his stomach then sitting on his knees

"Well, your bed is really small and i'm going to have to hide from your brothers so maybe i should go ho-" i started

"You want to go back there?" he ask, his expression changing from amused to sad

"Well no, of course not. I just don't want to stay in a place i'm not welcome" i said biting my lip feeling a little awkward.

"Bubbles you are welcome, next time i will sleep on the couch or something" he said

"I cant just kick you out of your own bed and besides, what about your brothers and your Dad?" i asked, i actually was pretty worried about them finding me. I did talk to boomer on the phone but he didn't know it was me and there was no way i'm telling him it was me.

Butch looked at me in the for a moment, his eyes filled with thought, then abruptly he got up out of his bed took my hand and led me out the door of his bedroom.

"What are we doing?" i asked, my voice hushed so his family don't hear.

"I'm introducing you" he said walking down the hall looking into bedrooms "Brick, Boomer come here"

"Introducing me as what?" i whispered to him. His eyes widened and he looked at me. Ah, here we go i might find out where i stand in Butches eyes. stranger? Friend? Girlfriend? who knows anymore, cause i sure as hell don't, i mean his kissed me and let me stay with him but how many other girls has he kissed? or how many have um... spent the night?

Brick comes out of his bedroom first, his red hair still messy from sleeping, "Uh" was all he could say when he looked at me "What?"

"This is-" Butch started but boomer came out of his bedroom only wearing a towel, oh god.

"Hey" Boomer said to Butch "_hey"_ He said in a sexier voice towards me, i blushed and slightly moved behind Butch's arm

"Brick, Boomer, this is Bubbles and shes going to be staying here for a bit alright?" Butch said simply, as if it was no big deal and Brick and Boomer just looked at each other

"Butch, Did you knock up this poor girl?" Brick asked giving me a sympathetic look

"What no" Butch said angrily "She just has family issues right now so shes staying here"

"So you guys aren't...?" Boomer asked edging on about something,

"Aren't what?" Butch asked, letting go of my hand and crossing his arms over his chest

"You know, making the beast with two backs?" Boomer laughed out. Butch rolled his eyes and punched his brother in the arms

"no, Shut up" Butch said "Okay so now you know, alright" He said taking my hand again

"What are you going to tell Dad?" Brick asked. Oh yeah, forgot about him.

Butch froze "Well is he here?"

"In the study" Said Brick smirking, Gosh i didn't even think this place was big enough to have a study

"We'll he's busy then" Butch said turning around and leading me back down the hallway to his room, i let out a breath that i didn't know i was holding

Once we were behind closed doors he turned to look at me, my heart still racing from that encounter

"What do you want to be?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest

"What do i want to be what?" i asked confused, did i miss something?

"What do you want to be introduced as?" Butch asked, this caught me by surprise and i blushed

"I don't know, what do you want me to be introduced as?" i asked spinning the question

"Hmm" he said putting a finger to his chin, in thought "Well we have kissed" he said

"Yes" i said wide eyed, where is he going with this?

"We have only kissed" he rephrased, oh god

"Yes" i said again, worried now. What did he expect we have done? we've only started talking a week ago

"That's different" he said. Different?

"What? haven't you ever just kissed a girl before?" i asked confused

"I've done a lot more than kissed girls before Bubbles" He laughed. Ugh did he have to girls? like as in a plural?

"Then whats different?" i blushed

"i would never just kiss a girl and then consider her my girlfriend" he said. so...

"Are you saying you consider me as your girlfriend?" i asked, by heart beating fast again

He took a few steps closer to me and turned his head on the side.

"I consider you interesting" he said "Defiantly entertaining" he said with a wink

So was that it? i was just a thing? Like a toy?

"Oh" i said sadly taking a steep away and looking at my feet

"Bubbles-" he started but Brick opened the door and poked his head through

"Uh, i can drop you of at school on my way to work if you want" he said looking both and Butch and me

"Yeah alright, just a minute" Butch said turning back towards me

"Now Butch, i can't be late today" He said shutting the door

I looked back up to Butch who was just staring at me, his eyes clouded in deep thought "get dressed" was all he said until he turned around and left the room.

I just stood there for a moment and took a deep breath. _its okay bubbles, its okay_

_..._

For the rest of the day we did not part, even though there was a massive elephant between us we stuck together.

I thought he was going to ditch when his friends called out for him but he just pretended not to hear, took my hand, and walked in the other direction.

And of course no one wanted to talk to me, i was absolutely and completely shunned by my 'friends'. Princess must have made up some big horrible story about me, because they were all saying something different

"So you stole all the money huh?" Said Josh

"I heard she jumped into a dumpster after it" whispered Anna to Jenny

"She is hopeless" Said Sandy

The list goes on and on. But i don't care, cause i got Butch and hes got me.

Well i mean he hasn't... got me got me, you know?

Ugh, i don't even know, because apparently (i think) were not girlfriend and boyfriend, but he never really answered the question

...

The walk home was silent, both just looking at our shoes in deep thought.

I was thinking about saying something, anything. But nothing came to mind. The silence was filled up with things i had left unsaid.

The silence was broken, not by me but by someone calling out for Butch, we both stopped walking

"Butch" they called again, we turned around to see his friends walking towards us, i inhaled air and Butch took a quick glance at me then took a step forward in front of me, blocking me from there sight.

"What?" he asked as they got closer, close enough that they didn't have to yell anymore

"Where have you been?" One asked "We haven't seen you all day"

"I've been around" Butch said cooler shrugging his shoulders

"No, you have been with that girl" He said pointing behind Butch to me. Shit.

"So?" Butch asks

"Whats up with that man? your not ditching us are you?" He said teasing and taking a step closer to Butch

"Fuck off" Butch said quietly to his friend

"And what if i don't want to?" He threatened, "What if i wanna stick around to find out why your keeping her so close" he finished grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him

I was terrified But only for a moment, because i moment was all it took for Butch to pull me away and Punch this guy in the face. I gasped as he fell to the ground

"Are you alright?" Butch said putting one hand on my face.

Before i could answer someone else had swung his around and punched him in gut, he let out a oft sound as the air escaped his body. That's when everything went crazy.

Fists were thrown. People being knocked out. Kicks were taken. The whole group of guys were now fighting Butch, i couldn't do anything. I just watched in horror.

One guy stumble towards me with out Butch noticing, he grabbed hold of me shoulder and i decided to take action. I took his hand and pulled him close and and he was coming i punched him right in the mouth, then when his guard was down i kick him where the sun don't shine and he fell to the floor holding himself.

Butch saw this and laughed and broke away from some guys hold and ran towards me, he took my hand and we ran together away from the gang turning in the street of his house and didn't stop running until we got through the front door.

Butch and I lean't against the door for a moment catching our breath. wow.

I looked at Butch and he had blood from just above his eye running down his face.

"Your bleeding"

...

"I never knew you had it in you!" Butch said enthusiastically.

We were now sitting on the couch in the living room, Butch still full of adrenaline and me cleaning out the cut from his eye.

"Me neither" i said truly surprised at what i had done

"It was insane, seeing him fall to the floor like that, oh baby i'm so proud" he continued twitching with excitement

"Thank you" i smiled "But would you stop moving i have got to clean out this cut, do you want it to get infected?" i asked

He just sighed and sat still, I stood up so i was standing in front of him so i could get a better angle to clean out his eye, i concentrated hard so i wouldn't hurt him as i did, the cut wasn't very deep but there was still quite some blood.

"There" i said when i was fully satisfied, putting my hands on my hips examining my work "I'm done, you can go back to being crazy now"

Within .001 of a second Butch reach out and pulled me onto his lap, My legs were at his sides and his thighs under my bum

"Butch" i squealed, laughing at his behavior. I like playful Butch. Playful Butch is cute (and completely intoxicating).

Butch reached up and pushed the hair out of my face and behind my ear leaving me blushing.

"Kiss me" he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist bringing us closer

I pushed my hair to one side, wrapped my arms around his neck and bit my lip "Thanks for saving me" i whispered as quietly as i could my lips teasing his as i talked.

"Just kiss me" he said impatiently, enough of all this teasing

I giggled before pushing my face into his, our lips caught each other and started moving a quickly as they met. My hands knotting into his hair and his gripping onto the back of my shirt with all dear life.

He stopped kissing my mouth and went to my jaw, he nibbled there for a moment then went down to my neck which he suck on, i'm sure leaving me a big hickey (great, now the people at school are going to say worse about me... kidding i don't care at the moment). I moaned as his bit into my pulse and then quickly kissing it better.

He did it again, and i bit my lip stopping me from moaning again and soon enough he was back to kissing my mouth. Gosh i swear every time we kiss, we end up in a make out session, not that i minded.

We broke apart, panting for air. I rested my forehead on his and smiled.

Butch gave me a quick peck and breathed "Your my girlfriend" i giggled, YES!

"Oh is that who she is now?" said someone from the door way, i turned to look who

"Dad" said Butch "Uh"

"Talk to me when you've um cooled off" He said before turning out the door frame and walking down the hallway.

"Oh my god" i said, biting my lip trying not to laugh "That's so embarrassing"

"hmm" he said smirking look at me

"What?" i laughed

"Your my girlfriend, get used to people walking in on us kissing" he said "Because shit, i don't think i ever want to stop" he winked

I blushed deeply "come on" i said getting up off him "Lets go see your Dad"

Butch Pouted, oh this playful Butch "i just know your going to drive me crazy"

Well, Crazy is as crazy does.

...

Annnnndddddd there you have it, i hope you enjoy! i love you all, my loyal followers you guys are a blessing 3 3

much love, and butterfly kisses

P.s sorry if the grammar is shit, i wrote this like on the website cause i still don't have a computer so i cant save anything on word, but i tryed my best xx


	10. Chapter 10

Ew! what was that?

Where did this wad of hair come from? cause it is defiantly not mine!

Here i am standing in the shower at Butch's place freaking out, other peoples showers are weird and scary.

God i'm such a drama queen.

I finish rising myself off and start scrubbing out the dirt in my hair.

I am a mess.

This entire week my family has been calling and texting. I mean i guess after 6 days since my disappearance they get that i'm serious.

There messages are kind of making me want to stay here more.

'_Bubbles, its Blossom. Come home for Christ sake, you'r being childish again...'_

_'BUBBLES! where are you? i swear i haven't seen you in like a week.. have you been home? shit. whatever i'll see you at home'_

That last one was from Buttercup, She hadn't even noticed i was gone. The Professor only called once and left this message:

_'Listen Sweetie, i know your going through a hard time right now... I am too, but we need to deal with this like adults. You left your home and your family, you wanted us to just guess where you are, i think that is selfish and honestly Bubbles... I have never been more disappointed with you until now. All this for a boy? i raised you better than that. The pressure is on as it is your final year of school and i just don't want you throwing your life away for... him. He is trash baby, not for you. I need you to understand this, i'm not going to force you to come back home, i want to let you make the right decision, and i hope you do, goodnight Bubbles'_

After listening to that i was in tears, it hurt so much and just thinking about it makes my heart ache. What does he want from me? when i go home won't it be the same?

Same as in, me not being noticed as anything but the under achiever, the stupid one. Blossom and Buttercup have already got there lives sorted and im just over here congratulating them as they go.

Over the past week i have really grown to like the Jojo's, Brick and Boomer are hilarious, they are the brothers i never had, and well Butch's Dad Moe is distant and doesn't say much but that's alright, i am so grateful for him letting me stay here.

Butch and I have been great! Well kinda.. We keep on getting into pointless fights like 'you smell like an ash tray' or 'your taking up the whole bed' -even though i sleep on the couch now after that little confuffle. But after like 5 minutes of being mad at each other, one of us caves and we end up in a make out session.

JUST MAKING OUT, by the way. Butch hasn't pressured me or anything but i can imagine (from all the apparent other girls) he is not used to waiting. Well, too bad for him.

I step out of the steaming shower and remember that i still don't have any clothes, seriously i have been wearing the same leggings, Butch's shirts and constantly washing my bra and the worst... I've been wearing Butch's undies. Is that weird?

Okay i know its weird, so that is why i have a plan.

I wrap the towel around me and step out of the bathroom, i tip toe down the hallway into Butch's room.

Butch is lying on his bed, eyes shut listening to his music full blast.

I shut the door behind me and when i turned around his eyes where open and he was looking directly at me

"Hi" i squeaked, the plan is now in action

Butch pulled his ear phones out of his ear, "Bubbles, put some clothes on"

I smirked "Oh Butch," i started making my way over to the bed, he didn't move he just kept his eyes on me "You see i would but.." i said climbing onto his bed, i was sitting with my legs under me and held the towel tight around me and made sure it covered everything up

"But what?" he said, Butch was obviously getting a little frustrated with my teasing, i noticed him gripping onto his bed sheets as i got closer

"I don't have any" i said sliding down next to him on the bed

With a moment of hesitation Butch quickly stood up and moved away from the bed

"Bubbles" He said, strangely out of breath "Do you have any idea what your doing?"

"Hmmm" i said cocking my head to one side "i have no idea"

"Fuck" he said looking away "What do you want for god's sake?"

I smiled, mission accomplished. This was the only way i could ask without getting into a huge fight about it. Im probably going to pay for it later.

"I need you to sneak me back home"

...

"Be silent" Said Butch sternly as he was pushing my up into a tree next to my bedroom window

"I know, i will be five minutes max" I promised making my way through the branches onto the roof, i tip toed across the room and lifted my window, i always left it some what open. I used to have to sneak out at night to go to one of princess's midnight till dawn practice sessions.

I'd hate to admit it but i actually was missing cheer leading, which is crazy i know.

Once inside my room i grabbed my bag and started loading it with stuff i will need to stay at Butch's, clothes, make-up, hair products, UNDERWEAR. Then i came across a photo frame sitting on my bed side table,the picture inside was of my family. The professor is holding me as a toddler in his arms while Buttercup was pulling on Blossoms bow in her long red hair.

People say that they don't remember there first few years of life, this picture was the first memory i have of it. I remember waking up to this, to the smiling professor and my two sisters. I don't know what made this moment in particular so special for me to have remembered but i wouldn't wish for anything else.

After looking at the picture for a minute i was seriously contemplating going down to say hi, i could hear them having dinner. I walked out of my room and sat on the stairs just to hear there voices, still gripping on the the picture frame.

"So have you heard anything back from Bubbles?" asked Buttercup, i held my breath as i listened

"no" sighed Blossom "I'm worried, i called the school and they said that she had been attending normal classes so then i called Princess and she said that she got kicked of the squad then called Bubbles a.."

"Whore" Finished Buttercup, i gripped the photo tighter

"Buttercup, language please" said the Professor, his voice made my heart beat faster _'i have never been more disappointed'_

_"_Well its true, What is she thinking running away?" said Buttercup

"I know Buttercup, it's silly" Said the Professor "But Bubbles is known to be dramatic, at any cost"

"No, She's stupid and the biggest baby" Said Buttercup, i could tell she was angry

"Yes i know" Blossom agreed

The last comment made me choke, my eyes were filled with tears and my fingers where hurting as i was holding the picture so tightly.

"I don't even want her to come back" Said Buttercup quietly, but not quiet enough i heard it and that was enough..

I stood up, my vision blurry from the tears and through the picture frame at a vase sitting on an end table at the top of the stairs, both of the objects smashed to pieces and it made a huge sound.

I stomped down the hallway to my room and slammed the door shut and locked it just as someone tryed turning the knob to get in

"Bubbles, i know its you. Come out here now" Yelled Blossom, I kicked the door harshly as tears rolled down my cheeks. I was so angry.

"No" i screamed, Blossom continued twisting the door handle but it was no use, i went over to the pictures i had on my Wall of friends and family, i teared them off the wall and through them across the room with all the strength i had

"Bubbles, Buttercup didn't mean what she said" Blossom said calmly, i was way over the edge, sweating and panting i felt really dizzy.

"Yes she did!" i screamed, trashing my room- my memories

I made my way to the middle of the room and fell to the floor, there was glass and i cut my hands a little as i fell. Butch heard the commotion and was climbing through the window to find me like this.

"Baby" he said quickly making his way over to me "Lets get out of here"

i didn't move, i had no energy i just let the tears fall, without hesitation Butch lifted me up to my feet and grabbed my bag and swung it over his shoulder

"Bubbles get out now" Screamed Buttercup, she was trying to kick down the door

Butch took my shaking hand and lead me out of the window and helped me down the tree, my heart was racing and aching so hard i could barley concentrate.

Once we were both down we saw Buttercup and Blossom running down the stairs, and off we went. Butch borrowed Brick's car and he threw me in the back seat and climbed in the driver's side and drove away at once.

I was lying down onto the seat, holding onto the fabric of the chair and silently crying. What a mess.

...

We made it back to Butch's house and instead of going inside Butch came into the back seat and pulled me to him so we were spooning on the back seat.

"Bubbles, it will be alright" he whispered in my ear, placing a kiss on the back of my head. I was still shaking and i felt so numb.

"I'm sorry" i choked out "I didn't want you to see that"

"Don't be sorry" He said, i turned over so my face was in front of his. Butch had his arm under my head like a pillow and his other arm was draped over my waist rubbing my back for comfort

"Do you think i'm stupid for what i'm doing?" i whispered to him, wiping a tear from my face.

"I think what your doing is brave" he started "But it's stupid that your doing it for me"

"Butch.." i tried but i could tell that his mind was made up

"You are far to good for me Bubbles" he said "i would do anything to make things better for you"

"You make things better for me" i said smiling weakly, my tantrum before left me exhausted

"I have only made things worse Bubbles, don't you see that?" He said knotting his eyebrows together "It is all my fault, everything"

"Butch, you saved me from those drunken men, kicked your friends asses and made me realize that i was pretending to be someone i'm not, you made me strong" I said "Thank you for saving me"

Butch lean't forward and kissed my nose, "you are crazy"

"I'm crazy for you"i said, after a moment i scrunched up my nose and giggled "I'm sorry that was so lame"

Butch laughed "well you are crazy"

"Oh shut up" i laughed hitting his chest playfully, without even trying Butch made me feel 100 times better than i did ten seconds ago

Butch lean't forward and kissed my lips, his eye lids where heavy and so were mine, I moved forward and snuggled into his chest and we both let sleep take over.

...

Hey guys! thanks for the reviews they are much appreciated!

sorry i keep on taking a while to update but i'm trying my best. I still don't have a laptop and i wont until Christmas but there still should be some new chapters up before then :)

love you lovelies

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

"Bubbles"

...

"Bubbles"

...

"Bubbbbbleessss"

...

"BUBBLES!"

"What?" i said bursting from the couch smashing heads with Butch kneeling next to me

"Fuck" he groaned holding his forehead

"ouch" i whimpered dabbing my head to check if it cracked open "Your head is hard as rock"

"Your the one who bumped into me!" Butch said angrily standing up

"Well your the one yelling at me when i'm in the fifth dimension" i said knocking the blanket from on top of me and stretching out my arms

"For gods sake" Butch glared still rubbing his head

"Oh come here then" I said standing up on the couch and reaching out to Butch, he stepped closer and i examined his head "Not a crack no brains poking out, You will be fine" i joked kissing his forehead.

"Yeah, yeah" he said shaking me off

"So what did you want?" i asked stepping of the couch to the ground

"Well babe.. Its two in the afternoon and you were still sleeping" He said "Boomer literally thought you were dead"

"Oh" i said, all of a sudden feeling tired again, slowly realizing that this wasn't the first time in the past few weeks that I've been sleeping in a lot, "I'm just tired i guess"

Butch looked worried, i knew that expression because it was the same expression he wore the night i smashed up my bedroom. I knew that look because it was the same look he has been giving me ever since.

"Anyway" i sighed "What do you want to do today?"

...

So guess what... ITS MY BIRTHDAY IN A FEW DAYS!

And i couldn't be more excited seriously, i need something that will brighten my spirits.. and a birthday always does!

"Hey Boomer" i said walking into the kitchen, Boomer was eating chicken and a bulking bar "Is.. Is that a bulking bar?"

"Maybe" He said hiding it under the table "Gotta bulk up to get women"

"BOOMER" i laughed "I don't think that's the only way to get women"

"Well it obviously works" He said taking another bite of the bar

"What do you mean?" i said eyeing him closely taking a seat across from him

"Well for example Butch is ripped and you seem to stay around" He said honestly

"I'm not with Butch cause he's ripped Boomer" i laughed. How boys get these idea's in there head, i will never know

"Then why are you with him?" He asked "I mean don't get me wrong he is great but honestly you barley know him and from what it seems your life has turned to shit ever since you met him so.."

"That's not true" i said quietly, sinking into deep thought

"Hey Hey" Butch said walking into the Kitchen. Had he been listening and if so for how long?

"So i think i should start bulking" I joked trying to quickly change the subject "Become as tough as Boomer"

"Hey I will always be way tougher than any other girl" Boomer said, understanding that the conversation between us could not continue

"I don't know, three of these a day and i will be ripped like Rambo" I said taking the bar out of Boomers hand

"Well you just might" Said Butch slightly amused leaning on the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest

"Oh i will you just watch" I said getting up from my seat and taking a bite "I could beat you up"

"And why would you want to do that?" He asked smirking

"*payback*" coughed Boomer from behind me. I turned quickly and widened my eyes at him.

"Payback for wh-" Butch started

"For almost forgetting my birthday" I interrupted shoving him slightly in the chest

"Oh, i didn't forget baby" He winked "I got a big surprise for you"

"Well" I said wanting to just stop talking just in case Boomer interjected again "I do like surprises"

"Good" Butch said putting his hands on my hips "Cause it is going to be a big one"

"Oh god please don't let it be your dick in a box" Boomer sighed, causing me to giggle

"Shut up Boomer" Butch yelled glaring at Boomer

"Well i guess i will just have to wait until my birthday to find out" I said taking an apple out of the fruit basket and quickly exiting taking a sigh of relief as the conversation was finally over.

...

Ugh, i hate hate hate hate hate homework!

I only just realized how far behind i am in most of my subjects. Even when i was in cheer leading i managed to get more done then this, i don't know what happened.

I mean i don't do anything after schools and have plenty of free periods so how could this be happening?

Butch was snoozing on the floor next to me while i was trying to get some work done

Butch was just lying there, not speaking and being really really distracting "No" i said sternly focusing back on my text book

"What" moaned Butch. Butch was lying on his back with a text book laying across his stomach not trying to be productive at all.

"Butch, i am trying to concentrate" I said ignoring his silent plea's for attention

"I'm not trying to distract you Bubbles" He said, GOD did he have to be so.. so.. perfectly beautiful that by doing nothing he is driving me insane.

"Shut up" I almost yelled and Butch chuckled next to me. His chuckle though

"Do you want me to go?" He said sitting up

"Ugh, i will not be distracted!" I said, moving my hair over my shoulder so he was blocked from my view.

All of a sudden i felt a hand on my lower back and froze "Bubbles" i heard Butch mumble in a low voice. Butch lifted up my shirt slightly and placed a gentle kiss on the bottom of my spine which caused goosebumps to take over my whole body. Butch lifted up my shirt a little more and place another kiss slighter high on my spine.

"Is this" Butch mumbled now somewhere near my ear "distracting you?" He finished kissing the bear skin on my shoulder and pulling down my spaghetti strap

"No" i squeaked, Butch moved my hair out of my face and kissed my cheek "Butch stop" i tried but his hands were pushing at my sides to get me onto my back, and it worked "Butch!"

"Bubbles" He said calmly looking down on me with one arm supporting himself and the other resting on my stomach "Shouldn't you be doing your homework like a good girl?" He asked leaning down to kiss my lips.

I am starting to think that maybe Butch is the reason no homework is being done, unsure though...

...

Hey Kids, Sorry i havnt updated in like 1645334 years and this chapter isnt everything but this is me procrastinating my life away.

Bubbles's Birthday next chapter so whats this big surprise?

who knows?

Thanks for all the lovely reviews they inspired me to continue with this story and yeah :)

REVIEWWWWWWW k cool thanks mwah


	12. Chapter 12

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR BUBBLES, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" They all yelled out as i blew out the candles on my breakfast cake... yes apparently in the Jojo household on your birthday you get cake for breakfast lunch and dinner.

It took me a moment to think of the perfect wish to blow out my candles with... but i knew exactly what i wanted.

Brick, Boomer and Moe all cheered and hollered and gave me a knife to cut the cake.

"If it comes out dirty you have to kiss the closest boy" joked Brick as the knife was halfway into the cake.

It came out dirty.

Boomer was standing closest and i lent over and kissed his cheek. Even though i see him as a brother and all that he still blushed deeply.

"Shot not telling Butch that when he gets back" said Moe taking a slice of cake

"Where is Butch anyway Bubbles?" Asked Brick

"Umm he said he had to do something at work and he will be back later" I said recalling our conversation in the morning

_"Baby" Whispered Butch stroking his fingers on the side of my face "Bubbles" _

_My eyes opened slowly and i looked at him and smiled. It was obviously very early morning with the tiniest bit of light shinning through the window and everything else dark. Butch was kneeling beside the couch fully dressed like he was about to go out._

_"Happy birthday Beautiful" He said lovingly... is he always this lovely in the mornings?_

_"Where are you going?" i asked sitting up, knitting my eyebrows together_

_"I.. I got to go to work" He said clenching his jaw_

_"But it's Sunday.. my birthday.." i said putting my hand out on his shoulder in my feeble attempt that he wouldn't leave_

_"I know babe, but um.. something happened.. they called me just now telling me to come in" He explained vaguely_

_"Oh.." I said, pouting my lips a little, sad that he wasn't going to be here on my birthday._

_"I'm sorry" He said now sitting on the couch next to me "I'll be back later for your party"_

_"What party?" I asked wide eyed_

_"shit" he said getting up away from me "Nothing"_

_"BUTCH!" i yelled quietly knowing that others were still asleep_

_"I didn't say anything" He smiled leaning down and pecking my lips goodbye "Go back to sleep"_

_"Ugh Butch, i can't now knowing that there may or may not be a surprise party planned for me tonight!" i said smacking my hands on my legs_

_Butch laughed and lent down again to kiss me "Oh i love you" he said_

_... Did he... Just say... he... LOVED me?_

_ME?_

_"You what?" i said in disbelief, making sure i heard him properly. My Heart was beating 1000 times a second._

_"Shit" He said realizing what he had SAID "Umm i'll see you tonight baby" he awkwardly laughed out rubbing the back of his neck before quickly exiting the room._

_I stared at the doorway in shock, my mouth hanging open with so much to say but no words._

_What just happened?_

Thinking back on the conversation now i can think of a million ways i would've handled the situation better; it just took me by surprise i guess.

For some reason i feel really guilty though and every time someone says his name i hear '_oh i love you'_ and i just get this weird feeling of anxiety or something.

But Butch '_oh i love you'_ is still missing out on my birthday cake breakfast and lunch. I wished that he would come back and be with me, maybe tell me he loves me again.. i feel prepared now.

I think this guilt and anxiety might be from the fact that i'm pretty sure he was lying about were he was going today, he had this little gleam in his eye like he is lying, i'll try not to worry though.

"So Bubbles, got anything on tonight by any chance?" Asked Boomer slyly.

"Umm not sure" i smiled thinking of the possible surprise party "why?"

"Oh i was just thinking that you should.. i don't know.. put on a party dress, maybe some make up for no apparent reason" He said not making eye contact with me

"For no apparent reason?" i asked, biting my lip.. it was too obvious.

"Yeah, why not?" He said, Brick shook his head and rolled his eyes "Yolo and stuff"

"Well alright, if you say so" I smiled digging into my breakfast cake.

...

I looked at myself in the mirror, evaluating what i was wearing. I turned to the side to see myself at all different angles.

I was wearing a short colorful play suit and wedges. My hair was out and wavy and flowed down to the middle of my back. My make up was reasonably light with some eyeliner and a dark pink on my lips.

I know once i excited this room there would be a bunch of people waiting to surprise me in the living room. I heard them setting up while i was napping in Butch's '_oh i love you'_ bed. Every once and a while i would hear Boomer go 'SHHHHHHHH GUYS OMG SHE WILL HEAR!", classic Boomer.

I don't know if Butch is back yet, he did miss out on my lunch cake but he did say he would be back tonight. I took a deep breath and left the room.

I walked slowly down the hallway a little worried about seeing people. Still holding my breath i turned into the living room. I had a second to look at the room, it had cheap party items such as balloons and streamers all around but i can see where they spent on all the money on, boose. A lot of Boose.

On a table at the side of the room it was just jam packed with various alcoholic spirits, vodka, absinthe, bourbon etc.

I have never actually have had an alcoholic beverage before.. well except for a sip of champagne at a wedding once.

The next second, i was deafened with like 90 people screaming "SURPRISE" and automatically to music started playing and people (who i don't know) just came streaming out.

I could help but feel happy, it was just the vibe in the air. Boomer came up to me, already with a bottle of beer in his hand, "Happy Birthday Bubbles" he said hugging me tightly "Did we surprise you?"

"Absolutely" I laughed hugging back "Thank you so much"

"Bubbles" Shouted Brick over the music "have a drink" He said passing me a bottle of.. something.

"Can i tell you a secret?" I asked taking the bottle "I've never like drinked before"

"Well it's your eighteenth birthday, it's bound to happen naturally" He said opening my bottle for me

"Is Butch here?" I asked hopefully taking a sip, it tasted really nice.

"I don't think so, sorry" Brick said, he must have of seen my fallen expression because he draped his arm around my shoulder and said "Here let me introduce you to some people"

I met a whole lot of friendly people, maybe they were friendly because they were drunk but friendly non the less.

Butch still hadn't shown up and i was getting kinda sad. So 'naturally' as Brick said i played one or two drinking games and is currently a bit of a tragic mess.

What would my Father say, seeing me drinking and stuff? He would go out of his mind.

Okay new drinking game. Take a sip every minute Butch doesn't show up.

Sip

Sip

Sip

Sip

Sip

Oh gosh how long has it been? He is never showing up i swear.

I was currently talking to some equally as tragic girl on the couch "So how do you know the Jojo's?" i slurred out

"Oh," She giggled taking a sip "I'm actually kinda with Brick"

"Really?" i asked shocked mainly because i haven't seen her around the house before.

"Yeah for like eighty-twenty months now" She said and then laughed realizing what she had said

"Wow that's a long time!" i exclaimed "Has.. Has he ever said i love you?" i asked

"Just once" She said all of a sudden looking sad "He said it to me when i punched Boomer and then never said it again"

"Oh" I said trying to use this new information but my mind was to muddled and i just got confused

"I Love him though, i guess i have to just hope that he really does love me back" She said "That's the mystery of the Jojo Boys. They are completely impossible"

"You know about me and Butch" I asked, i was really starting to miss him. sip.

"Yeah, you two are currently going together under unusual circumstances" She said like she was recalling an earlier conversation

"I guess you could say that" I said taking another premature sip.

"Come on lets dance" She said standing up and grabbing my hand pulling me to the middle of the room.

The music was blasting and it wasn't until i stood up that i realized how drunk i was. The room was bigger and smaller at the same time and i was so dizy. Although this may sound bad i really enjoyed this feeling.

I was in the middle of the room with numerous body's jumping and grinding around me. It was insane.

It wasn't long until Boomer worked his way though the crowd towards me.

"Butch is here and he wants to talk to you" He yelled at me somewhat sober

"I've been waiting for him all night" I yelled back "If he really wants me he can come get me"

Boomer tried to reason with me but i wouldn't listen and just continued dancing.

After a while i felt hands on my hips and a body pulled up close to my back

"Excuse me but i have a boyf-" I said turning around to put a stop to this but it was him, it was '_oh i love you'._

Butch grinned down at me and gave me a wink "Oh" i said to him as he moved his hands down to my ASS and pulled right into him, i did not mind.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his ear to my mouth "Buttttchhhhhh" I whined

He replied with a kiss on my shoulder.

"Butch were have you been?" I asked in the same whiny tone "I really want you"

"You do?" He asked biting lightly into the placed he kissed

"God, i wanted you all day" I said pulling his hair so he would look at me "Have me"

All of a sudden i found myself in his room, the music still playing just slightly dimmer. I felt like i had no control over what i was doing it was just happening and it was fine.

I pushed Butch down onto his bed, kissing him the whole way. His hands glided any part of my body they could. Butch flipped us over so he was on top. He kissed down my neck to my collar bones and then went even lower.

I pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground. I had no idea what was happening, it felt like instinct.

I clawed my nails into his back making sure they would leave a mark and he moaned into my lips while we were kissing.

"Wait" He breathed "We shouldn't be doing this"

"Doing what?" I asked stupidly, at the back of my mind i knew exactly what we were doing and were this was leading to.

"Bubbles" He said getting of me and retrieving his shirt "You're drunk"

"I'm not even that drunk" I hiccuped, Butch put his shirt back on and looked at me, he had that worried expression.

"Come on, lets just enjoy the rest of the party" He said calmly

I made a huffing noise and got of the bed and walked quickly to the door

"Shit Bubbles, don't be like that" He said following behind me

"You said" I snapped turning around quickly "You said you loved me, i thought that was what you wanted, i don't want to be like Bricks Girlfriend, waiting for you to say it again, i thought that was the only way"

"I didn't-" He tried "I didn't mean it like that"

"Well then how did you mean it?" I asked poking my finger into his chest.

Before i knew it he had grabbed my face and was kissing me, "I mean't that i love you Bubbles"

"But-" I tried but he was kissing me again

"I love you Bubbles, i mean that in a way which i fucking love the way you laugh and smile and talk to my brothers" He exclaimed "I love the way you kiss me after we fight and the way you hit me thinking that it hurt when it doesn't"

"It doesn't?" I asked

"No" He laughed, "For fuck sake Bubbles i love you like that, alright so deal with it"

I smiled so big and bit my lip "Butch, i love you too"

"Tell me that in the morning, you're probably not going to remember any of this" He smiled

"Oh but how could i forget?" I said wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him

"Come dance with me" He demanded

"Thank you for my surprise" I said as we walked back into the room

"Yeah well, Happy Birthday"

...

And yeah cool that was it for this chapter

BUT

the party is not over ;) you will all have to wait.

I promise i will try uploading sooner! shit is just getting real with school and stuff so yeah

NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH!

Plez review it acutally means so much to me!

I love ya bitches MWAH


End file.
